1. Summary of the Invention
This invention pertains to mechanical aids to assist bowlers who are physically impaired, or are too weak or too young such as a child who would be unable to lift, hold, carry or swing a conventional bowling ball by means of the usual plurality of finger and thumb holes. It will also enable, in its various forms, wheel-chair bound, walker, cane or crutch assisted abmulatory persons, amputees missing fingers, hands, wrists or even forearms to bowl in a nearly conventional manner, developing the same bowling skills as a physically able bowler.
2. Description of the Background Art
Prior art includes such devices as ramps, wherein the bowler merely shoves the ball down an inclined track towards the pins; there are specially constructed bowling balls with retractable handles which, when released by the bowler, retract back into the ball, conforming to the spherical configuration of the ball. However, even this type of ball is too heavy for some people with arthritis or other hand-disfigured disabilities, or very small children who simply cannot pick up the lightest bowling ball with one hand. It can be used by people with mild or severe back problems as well as those unable to bend their knees as in the usual two, three, four or more steps approaching the foul line on a conventional bowling lane.
This invention is loosely patterned after the shuffle cue used in the game of shuffleboard. However, this bowling aid has a unique guiding device at its terminus to grip, guide, and impart hooks or curves to a bowling ball as in conventional bowling techniques. It can be used from a standing, sitting or walking approach to the foul line, depending upon the user's capabilities. All that is required is that a bowler be able to swing his upper extremity. This invention and its use may become known as shuffle bowling, although its acceptance by the American Bowling Congress is anticipated in regular sanctioned bowling, since their rules only preclude aids which provide additional impetus to a bowling ball beyond that of a conventional swinging approach.
The ease with which this invention can be used, due to its lightness in weight and easily learned technique will prove to be very beneficial and enjoyable to those previously unable to physically bowl or who bowled with aids which virtually eliminated imparted skill to the launching of the bowling ball.
As illustrated by the great number of prior patents as well as commercial devices, efforts are continuously being made in an attempt to improve bowling aids to render them more efficient, effective, comfortable and economical. No prior effort, however, provides the benefits attendant with the present invention. Additionally, the prior efforts do not suggest the present inventive combination of component elements arranged and configured as disclosed and claimed herein.
The present invention achieves its intended purposes, objects, and advantages over the prior art devices through a new, useful and unobvious combination of component elements, with the use of a minimum number of functioning parts, at a reasonable cost to manufacture, and by employing only conventional and readily available materials.
Therefore, it is an object of this invention to provide an improved apparatus for use when bowling comprising a dolly having pedestal means thereabove; roller means therebeneath for effecting a linear direction of motion to the dolly; and shaft means mounted through the pedestal means; rollers coupled to one end of the shaft means for contacting a bowling ball to be rolled; and handle means coupled to the other end of the shaft means for imparting a motion to the rollers through the shaft.
It is another object of this invention to assist handicapped people enjoy the sport of bowling.
It is another object of the invention to propel a bowling ball through the use of specially designed, easy to use apparatus.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention roll a bowling ball with the assistance of a device which converts a linear and rotational motion of a person's hand into a like motion of the bowling ball.
Accordingly, other objects and a fuller understanding of the invention may be had by referring to the summary of the invention and the detailed description of the preferred embodiments in addition to the scope of the invention defined by the claims taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.